


Driver's License

by madammina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Driver's License, Gen, QUestioning if real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: MissingNo is off to get their driver's license!  ... but does he exist enough to claim one?





	Driver's License

**Author's Note:**

> This was a donation reward. The donation was given to KIND from Kozibear, one of the heads of GVMERS, which is a VERY GOOD youtube documentary series that examines games. 
> 
> Their most popular videos are on the Rise and Fall of series, but they also examine canceled games and the history of series that continue today. 
> 
> I don't know if I can link to them here for AO3 reasons, but if you want some suggestions of what to watch on youtube, Please check out the ones on "Armada of the Damned", "F.E.A.R". "Star Wars, Republic Commando" "Red Dead Revolver" "Dead Space" "Half-Life" "Van Buren" "Rainbow 6 Patriots" "Alien Crucible" and "S.T.A.L.K.E.R." And I had to cut myself off from others! 
> 
> Again, the youtube channel is called "GVMERS".

There were two tests happening today. Maybe 3.

Test one and two were written and practical. Those were clear enough. Could you do these things? Yes or no. (Hopefully, it was yes.)

It was the answer that was the problem. How could you get a Driver’s license if you didn’t really exist?

He was Missing No. He was a glitch Pokemon, the most famous of them. He didn’t exist. He was scrambled data, seen in whispers and hacks that corrupted all who came across it. 

With no form, a nonexistent type, but people knew him as the glitched Pokemon. More than the others, Bad Egg was maybe the other well known one, but he was a hack. Same with ??????????. Hacks, All Hacks. 

Was he a hack?

No no. He was real. Ish. Realish. He was more real than many others. The most famous, certainly. But did he exist? 

Maybe that’s why he was here. To see. If he got a license then yes. He was a pokemon. A real pokemon. Maybe not allowed into battles, but he was real. If he didn’t get a license, then he wasn’t real. That’s all there was.

But he could be caught. That was the question. Unlike a lot of the others, he could be caught. ‘M was the next most famous. But Most people knew about Missing No and saw him on the posters and in doorways. ‘M may look like him but didn’t get the same response.

No, it was always Missing No.

And with that, wasn’t he more famous than some “Official” Pokemon? Ones like Trumbeak and Binnacle? Yeah, if they weren’t well-liked and were official then why couldn’t he be! 

Because he was glitched data. He didn’t have an “Official” form or name or anything. Missing No. Just meant the game couldn’t call up his official number. And it couldn’t be 0, Victini got that. Missing No just… was. 

And that’s why he was here. If he just was, then that means he should get a driver’s license. He was recognized, he had a form, he had a name, maybe not a number but those tended to shift on the dexes anyway. He even had a type! An exclusive type to be sure but a type! And a cry! And some people thought he could be deleted data from a future pokemon! And the Nintendo site mentioned him! To not perform the glitch, yes, but he was mentioned! And HE COULD BE CAUGHT! All the REAL Pokemon got all of these things at the very least! But he was also just… garbage data. Or something like that anyway. Did any of it count if he was nothing but spat out programming to keep the game from crashing?

Still, to find out if he was recognized or not, came down to one thing. Receiving the Driver’s license. 

And with his written and practical exam done… that question would be answered soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, AO3 recognizes it as a pokemon too!


End file.
